Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly relates to cooling and dust removing structures.
Description of the Related Art
In accordance with enhanced resolution and brightness, a projector (i.e., an image display apparatus) including a projection optical system has been conventionally required to have higher cooling performance and to prevent dust adhesion. Such a projector has therefore employed a configuration of cooling a heat source (e.g., a light valve) disposed in an enclosed structure, using a liquid cooling technique.
More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-176079 discusses a configuration of cooling a plurality of heat sources disposed in an enclosed space, using a liquid cooling technique. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-114997 discusses a configuration of cooling, using a liquid cooling technique, a heat source disposed in an enclosed space so as to prevent dust adhesion.
Nevertheless, the respective configurations discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-176079 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-114997 can only cool the small number of heat sources such as light valves in the enclosed space, and it has been difficult to achieve both cooling and dust adhesion prevention for other optical elements.